


hold me close

by cruciifyme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, hes comforting him, mlm author, shiro didnt do anything to keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciifyme/pseuds/cruciifyme
Summary: Keith's been through some tough shit, but Shiro's always there for him.





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> I had a pretty bad day yesterday, but at least I got this out of it? I can't draw, so no vent art, just vent fics I guess.
> 
> And just to make things clear (if you didn't read the tags), Shiro did _not_ do anything bad to Keith, it was a completely different person. That being said, there is a definite CSA warning for this, so please don't read it if it'll upset you.

Keith closes his eyes and leans back against Shiro’s chest. He's always there for him. He's always there when he feels like this. He understands; not completely, but he tries. He may not have been through the same things, but Shiro’s also been through some heavy stuff.

 

Keith feels Shiro’s hand lightly touch his hair. He tenses, a staticy mess of snapshot memories running through his head. His chest heaves. Shiro pulls his hand back and mutters an apology.

 

“You're safe,” he whispers. He says it again, and again, until Keith hears it fading into the background like an old tune on a hot summer's day. Shiro tries. Shiro tries, and that's what matters to him.

 

People always looked confused when Keith would mention Shiro. They were always baffled, some disgusted. 

 

“He's taking advantage of you, dear,” they would say.

 

“He hasn't laid a hand on me,” was his response.

 

“He's older than you.” Keith always felt the anger bubbling at this point.

 

“It’s only three years.” 

 

_ The one that hurt me was younger _ , he would think. He wanted to say it, but it always died in his throat.

 

Shiro never pushes him. Never. Shiro is more nervous when it comes to any sort of PDA than Keith ever is. It took the couple two weeks to hold hands for the first time, and three months until they had their first kiss. Keith was the one to initiate any sexual relationship, and it was only one time. 

 

“I don't want to do anything at all that makes you uncomfortable, Keith.” Shiro looked concerned when he had said this. Keith believed him, and Keith still believes him as he clutches his arm, sobs wracking his frame.

 

Shiro looked concerned when Keith told him that he wanted to have sex, that he wanted it and that it was not because of Shiro. He’d told the truth. He thought he was ready. And when he was lying on his back, bawling his eyes out, Shiro didn’t push him. He stopped. He tried his best to stay calm. Shiro gently sat Keith up and picked his abandoned shirt from the edge of the bed. He sat quietly with Keith while the younger sobbed, “It's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's not your fault…” over and over. He sat quietly while Keith tried to force the words out. Keith felt like there was a hand around his neck, squeezing his throat so the words couldn't come out.

 

_ Others had it worse. _

 

_ It didn't really happen. You're making it up. _

 

_ You're just a whiny fucking liar.  _

 

_ You were dating, he had every right. _

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith had opened his eyes. It hadn't done much, since the tears blocked his vision anyway.

 

“Don't force yourself. Be patient. Tell me when you’re ready.”

 

Shiro’s thumb brushes against Keith's hand, where he is clasping it. Cold. The metallic hand feels cold to the touch, but Keith can feel the warmth and love behind the motion. His lungs ache. His stomach turns. Shiro sits quietly.

 

The ship is silent. The others left hours ago, another trip to the mall. Allura went along this time. Keith spent the morning in a dull mental/emotional void, and Shiro volunteered to stay back with the ship. Lance had given Keith a worried look before bounding after Hunk and Coran.

 

He sits with Shiro. His heart starts to slow. His tears slowly dry. He leans his head farther back and peers up at Shiro’s face.

 

“Better?”

  
Keith nods. Shiro always makes him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me [at my tumblr](http://cruciifyme.tumblr.com)


End file.
